


Change || Jaeyong/Johnten

by Alex_Is_Awkward007



Series: Alex's Fan Fiction Universe 🤡 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Awkward007/pseuds/Alex_Is_Awkward007
Summary: Like a flower between Winter and Spring, they had changed. Their relationship had changed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Alex's Fan Fiction Universe 🤡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112234
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong and Ten. The school’s golden couple. They’d been together for years. Everyone wanted a relationship like theirs. They were made for each other. That's what people said. But what if they were both made for someone else.

“This is Jung Jaehyun, the new student.”  
“Hi, I’m Taeyong.”

「Jung Jaehyun  
Lee Taeyong」  
「Johnny Suh  
Ten Lee」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, it's Alex. So this is my first time on ao3 and I hope you like it. I'll try my hardest to update regularly. This'll get properly started later on.  
> XOXO Alex <3


	2. Chapter 2

It was their first day back at school after summer. Everyone was tired and out of it and just generally not wanting to be there. So, a typical first day back.

Luckily for Ten, he had a free period today. And even luckier for him, he shares that free period with some of my friends and, of course what he was happiest about, he shared it with Taeyong.

“I can’t believe we’re not allowed to leave school during a free periods! We’re seniors for god’s sake!” Doyoung groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

“It’s you Doyoung, they’re probably thinking that you're not going to come back.” Taeyong joked as Ten laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a soft giggle.

Taeil was trying to calm the frustrated bunny down,who was mummbling a string of curse words under his breath.

The principal came in then, causing everyone in the library to fall to silence. They had one scary principal. Realising he was coming over to their table, Ten moved away from Taeyong who started pouting at the loss of skin ship. What a cute baby.

“Afternoon Mr Kim.” The boys all greeted in a fake cheerful tone.

“Afternoon.” He wasn't paying attention to them really. “Taeyong, come with me for a second?” It seems like that was supposed to be a question but it really didn't feel like it.

Taeyong got up reluctantly and went to follow Mr Kim, not forgetting to give Ten a quick peck on the cheek before he went.

🌸

Mr Kim led Taeyong to a guy that looked about his age. Damn, he’s cute.

“This is Jung Jaehyun, the new student. You’ll be showing him around school today.” Oh okay- wait, what? I didn't agree to this! After that quick introduction, Mr Kim left and went to his office.

Jaehyun showed him a dimpled smile and Taeyong felt himself relax. He didn't want to do this, but he guessed he didn't have much of a choice. “Hi, I’m Taeyong.”

🌸

That wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. Him and Jaehyun talked for the entire day about bascially anything. Taeyong told him about Mark and how he adjusted when he changed schools from high school to here. Jaehyun told him about his old school and how he came from Amercia after moving there from Korea a few years ago. Taeyong told him about Ten.

They were in the lunch queue and just talking, when Taeyong felt a quick peck on his cheek. He turned around to see Ten smiling and clinging onto him.

“Hi! You must be the new student.” Jaehyun reaches his hand out to Ten with a bright smile on his face. “I’m Ten, aka I have a long Thai name that's hard to pronounce.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Jaehyun”

“Taeyong~” Ten looked up at the older with a cute smile.

“You want me to pay for your lunch, don't you?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow as Ten just giggled sheepishly.

🌸

“ _Yo, you must be Jaehyun. I heard you came here from America_.” Johnny greeted the dimpled boy in English once they reached the table.

“ _Johnny shut up, he’ll think all of us are as weird as you_.”

“ _Ten, my dear, I’m the least weird person from our friendship group._ ”

The Thai boy just rolled his eyes at his best friend, “ _Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that_.”

“Okay firstly, whom the fuck?“

“Shut up Nakamoto.” Winwin glared at the boy as he came to the table before turning to Jaehyun with a smile. “Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sicheng, you can call me Winwin.”

“Winwinnnn~” The Japanese whined and moved closer to Winwin who just gave him a slight disgusted look, but still didn't push him away. Ah, what a lovely relationship.

Taeyong looked over to Jaehyun, maybe to apologise to him, but he just seems unbothered. Looks like he'll fit in fine with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing :/  
> Stick around I guess?  
> XOXO Alex


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyong was right. Jaehyun fit perfectly into their group of friends. He wasn't exactly as weird as the group of boys per se, but he was unbothered by the chaos they brought with them. And to them, that meant he was a keeper.

Out of everyone, Jaehyun would say that he felt the most comfortable around Taeyong. If you asked why, he couldn't tell you. He just did. The older boy brought a sense of indescribable comfort to him.

“Jaehyun.” Johnny slammed his hands down on the table. Everyone in the cafeteria looked their way. Ten buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment from his best friend. “Christmas. Secret Santa. You in?”

“He means,” Taeyong offered to Jaehyun’s confused look, “We do a Secret Santa thing for Christmas every year and we were wondering if you wanted to join us.” Jaehyun mayhaps wasn't paying too much attention. He was just spacing out while staring at Taeyong with his trademark dimpled smile. “So?” That snapped Jaehyun out of whatever that was. Once Taeyong had realised he was staring, the top of his ears flushed slightly and he looked away.

“Uh yeah sure.”

Taeyong didn't look at Jaehyun for the rest of lunch. He just sat quietly, eating and occasionally playing with Ten’s hand. Occasionally, Jaehyun would look at him but he didn't meet his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I'm just trying to piece this all together :')  
> Please comment!  
> XOXO Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by and it was already Christmas. All 24 boys were sat on the floor in Chenle’s house on Christmas Eve to open Secret Santa presents. Yes, 24 boys. At the start of the year, Taeyong’s younger brother had befriended one of the new students from the football team. And Mark’s boyfriend had made friends with the other new student through the cheerleading team.

They immediately fit in to the chaos.

Yuta and Shotaro, the cheerleader boy, would trade secrets in Japanese. Very surprisingly, not really, but Sicheng’s name came up a few times. The younger would look in their direction when he heard his name but shrugged it off as hearing things when it didn't come up again. Yuta was whipped. And Shotaro had to deal with it. Poor baby.

What was surprising though, was Sungchan become friends with Haechan and Woo-hyuk. Taeyong’s half brother was never really that social but always seemed to attract people. Mark was slightly jealous in all honesty, the new kid was getting close to his boyfriend after all.

Ten was jealous as well. Taeyong and Jaehyun were really close. He wasn't mad, but he felt something else strongly. Sadness? He wasn't quite sure.

It was time to open presents and it was Ten’s turn first. He reached under the tree and found a not- so-neatly wrapped box with his name on it. He expected a joke gift or something. That was what all of their friends always got from Secret Santa. What he didn't expect was to pull out a silver ring on thin chain. He felt his heart speed up at what was written on the inside of the ring. I love you. Engraved in neat Thai.

He looked up at Taeyong. Who else would he have looked at? But it wasn't Taeyong. His boyfriend just mouthed ‘I had Jaehyun’, leaving Ten confused. The Thai boy just shrugged and settled the chain comfortably around his neck.

Johnny was trying to look at Ten’s reaction to the gift. He couldn't see anything. It broke Johnny’s heart.

The day became a steady thrum of people opening presents, saying thank you to no one in particular and then everyone getting distracted by something before it was the next person’s turn to open their gift. Soon, it was Jaehyun’s turn. There were only a few gifts left so he didn't have to hunt for the only neatly wrapped gift in the pile.

Ten knew who the gift was from immediately. They all did. No one else but Taeyong, Woo-hyuk and Kun wrapped like that. Neatly and perfectly.

Jaehyun’s present confused everyone. It was a pencil case shaped like a milk carton.

“You said you just wanted some milk.” Taeyong awkwardly scratched his nape, embarrassed and lowkey regretting the present. Until Jaehyun laughed loudly. The two boys laughed together and everyone just assumed it was some inside joke between the two. They were close after all. _Friends_. What a word. Not accurate at all really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying!! :D  
> Hope you guys like the chapter!  
> XOXO Alex


	5. Chapter 5

Every New Year’s Eve, there was some massive party. Everyone got wasted. Lots of drama happened. The make or break of so many couples. It was legendary. Everyone went.

Except Woo-hyuk. Jaemin would offer to stay with him, but he declined. It was obvious to Woo-hyuk that Jaemin really wanted to go, so he convinced him it was fine.

“Why aren't you going Woo-hyuk?” Taeyong questioned his younger brother.

“There's no reason for me to. Surprisingly, I don't want to get drunk surrounded by strangers and make decisions that I’m definitely going to regret.” Woo-hyuk was never a big fan of crowds or parties. “Besides, who else is going to make sure you both get home alive?”

“What if Jeongin wants to go with you?” Mark teased to which Woo-hyuk just replied with a glare. Woo-hyuk’s older brothers would constantly tease him about his boyfriend- _friend_. It was obvious to everyone that Woo-hyuk liked Jeongin. Everyone except Jeongin that is.

“Then, maybe.” Whipped.

Mark and Taeyong's half brother was someone unexpected in their lives. They didn’t even know about him until a young nurse came to them, telling them about their younger brother and how he was in hospital. Yeah, they were skeptical at first. Of course they were. But now they have their younger brother and they couldn't imagine life without him. Who else would mock Mark in English, Korean and Japanese. Who else would help Taeyong cook. Who else would make sure Mark didn't fail school. Who would calm Taeyong down when he gets too stressed. Who would help Mark whenever he messed up with Haechan or got too jealous or overprotective.

Woo-hyuk was someone they didn't expect, but they could never live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Hope you like the chapter. The tea starts soon 😉  
> School might make updating hard but I'll try to give new chapters when I can!  
> Be sure to comment if you want <3  
> XOXO Alex


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the party. Ten’s apartment was loud and chaotic. Haechan, Renjun and Shotaro were all getting their makeup done by Ten, the lovely makeup artist for the day. Woo-hyuk was hanging out in his room with his boyfriend- _friend_ , Jeongin. Turns out Jeongin did want to go to the party. So, of course Woo-hyuk was going.

“Jeongin!” Ten called once he finished doing Shotaro’s makeup. The younger boy poked his head out from the door of Woo-hyuk’s room. “Did you want your makeup doing?”

The younger boy hesitated slightly, looked back to Woo-hyuk and then nodded. “Yeah, please.” Ten smirked and ushered the boy to his own room, where Haechan, Renjun and Shotaro were talking.

🌸

Ten had just gotten ready. He was just waiting for Doyoung and Taeil to come so that the group of friends could go over to the party together. Somewhere along the line of getting ready, Jeongin and his 7 friends had decided to join them and head to the party together. So 32 teenage boys all together. Perfect chaos.

Hyunjin would try to flirt with Renjun, immediately getting on Jeno’s bad side. Woo-hyuk stayed near to Jeongin and introduced to him to everyone. The poor boy would've been overwhelmed if Woo-hyuk wasn't holding his hand. Minho and Jeno would talk about cats. Felix and Shotaro would talk about dance.

Taeyong was talking to Jaehyun. Ten was joking around with Johnny. Same as they always do as of late.

The door bell rang, revealing Doyoung and Taeil.

“Let's go bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry. But I promise it'll get better soon!  
> Thanks for sticking around and leaving kudos!  
> Comment if you want, I'd love to read them :)  
> XOXO Alex


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson’s parties were always odd. Everything was loud and messy and energetic. The atmosphere was just lively and it felt like some cliche high school film. But the aftermath, while painful, was even more intersting. Falling in and out of love in just one night baffled the students. They didn't know how they did it, they just did. So many regrets.

Now, sat on the floor in a cricle in Jackson’s living room, felt like one of those future regrets. An empty beer bottle was on its side in the centre. A stupid mix of spin the bottle, truth or dare and the occasional 7 minutes in heaven.

The 32 friends had split off into different groups. Only 10 of them were sat in the circle. Woo-hyuk wasn't really playing, just supervising Jeongin and making sure his crush didn't get hurt.

“Jaehyun! Your turn.” The girl gave a sly smirk and spun the bottle. When the bottle finally stopped, everyone in the circle let out a chorus of ‘oohs’. Who the bottle landed on?

It landed on Taeyong.

Oh, what lovely fate.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he looked between Taeyong and Ten, who were looking at each other. Taeyong's ears flushed red but he looked guilty. Ten just wore an unreadable expression.

“Jaehyunnie~ The bottle has spoken.” Indeed it has.

Jaehyun didn't think. He just leaned over and quickly connected his and Taeyong’s lips, catching the older off guard. Jaehyun felt the same thrum of electricity he alwas felt whenever he was close to Taeyong, but it was so much stronger. He brought up his hand to cup Taeyong’s jaw and it felt right to Jaehyun.

The kiss was only short. Jaehyun wished it were longer. Then he felt a pair of eyes on him and guilt washed over him. _Ten_.

_“Oh, what the fuck did I just do?”_

Jaehyun was selfish, let his feelings take control and he kissed someone that already had a boyfriend.

Everyone else in the small circle just carry on playing, not noticing the tension.

Taeyong left right after the kiss. He probably left.

Johnny walked Ten out.

Doyoung went after Taeyong.

Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Jeongin were too drunk to pay attention to anything.

Woo-hyuk tilted his head at Jaehyun with a sad look in his eyes.

Jaehyun felt like crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea 👀   
> Yes, I updated twice today. My inspiration for this story is finally working :")  
> Anywayssss please comment and leave kudos, I reallyyyy appreciate it!  
> For now, buh bye ^_^  
> XOXO Alex


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyong and Ten weren't as close as they were before. Sure, they lived together. Sure, they were dating. But at school, Ten would spend more time with Johnny and Taeyong would spend more time with Doyoung. None of their friends questioned it. Not after what happened. They just assumed that they needed space from each other after the party.

At his new school, Jaehyun got called a home wrecker a few times. He didn't know where it came from. Under every Instagram post, there it was. Whether it was just one comment or loads. It was always there. He payed no mind to it.

Johnny loves Ten. He knew he does, but Ten has Taeyong. So Johnny never did anything about it. Ten started to spend more time with him, and it just got worse. He was so desperately in love.

Jaehyun was in love with Taeyong. It was pretty obvious for him. He just found himself in love with everything about the boy. Taeyong had taken his heart.

Ten and Taeyong weren't as close as they were before. They had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun and Taeyong were sat at a small table in Insomnia Café. It was a Tuesday so the café was mostly empty. They mostly chose this café because Taeyong needed to pick Woo-hyuk up after his shift ended and Jaehyun wanted to talk.

“Hyung?” The younger’s voice was sweet like honey. “Hyung, are you alright?” Taeyong was spacing out, staring at his younger brother. The boy was almost falling asleep from boredom when the owner of the café lightly hit the back of his head. Taeyong giggled as Woo-hyuk got up and pretended to be working again like nothing happened.

Jaehyun had given up trying to catch the older’s attention, so instead he just let his eyes wander. Everything about Taeyong was beautiful. He was so perfect. It was so obvious how Jaehyun fell so deep. Who wouldn't fall for Lee Taeyong?

Taeyong turned back then and caught Jaehyun looking at him. The older’s ears flushed red and he looked down to his lap.

Stupid boys. Stupid boys and stupid feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten was frustrated. It had been a while since him and Taeyong last talked. The party. Oh god, the party. He should’ve just talked to Taeyong. He should'nt have left. He shouldn’t be hiding out in Johnny’s house to avoid the older for something that wasn't even his fault.

Ten turned over and groaned into the pillow, “Ugh, why am I even like this for?”

He wasn't mad at Jaehyun. He wasn't mad at Taeyong either. He didn't really know what he was feeling, he just hated it. Ten just wanted Johnny to come and hug him. Calm him down and tell him it’ll be okay. Johnny was good at that. He could calm Ten down, no matter what.

Somewhere while Ten was drowning in these thoughts, he had realised something. Something that, saying out loud, felt right. It hurt, but it felt so much better.

“I don’t miss my boyfriend Taeyong.” He let out a deep, long sigh. “I miss my best friend Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 short chapter cus i dont know how to write long chapters :|  
> Comment and leave kudos please!!  
> XOXO Alex


	11. Chapter 11

When Taeyong got a text from Ten saying he wanted to talk, he was nervous to say the least. Now, sat at Insomnia Café, he was even more nervous. An awkward silence enveloped the pair, the only noise coming from the quiet café speaker and Woo-hyuk talking to a lightly flushed Jeongin at the counter.

Taeyong sighed. They had changed so much. They were comfortable around each other. But now, it was as if something hung unspoken between them. Something that needed to be talked about. “God, this is painful.”

“Tae-“ Ten cut off, apparently deciding against what he was planning to say. 

Taeyong's expression softened as he reached for Ten’s hand across the table. “Remember when we first got together?”

Ten hummed, thinking for a minute. “No, not really.”

The older laughed shortly, “Me neither.”

Their relationship just slowly became something more, without any word from them on what they were. Now, looking back, they realised that they never really knew what they were. They weren't a couple, they weren't just friends. They were simply Taeyong and Ten. Two best friends that everyone thought were too close to be just friends. So, they thought they were more.

“I missed my best friend.” Ten looked down with sad eyes.

“Not your boyfriend?” Taeyong joked.

“No,” Ten began slowly, meeting his eyes. “I don't think I do. But I _really_ missed my best friend.”

“I missed my best friend too.” They looked at each other with small smiles and pained eyes. 

They started talking comfortably and everything felt right again. Even after that, they were still Taeyong and Ten. Two best friends that missed each other when they were sat together. Now, they didn't have to miss each other anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's an updating schedule? Don't know her 🤡  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please comment and leave kudos :)  
> XOXO Alex


	12. Chapter 12

If you asked Johnny, he probably couldn’t tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Ten. But he could tell you when his crush on the younger started.

When 12 year old Johnny came to Korea with his family this time around, it was to stay. His Korean was limited and he was barely there for longer than 2 months before. When he started school, he remembered crying in the bathroom at lunch. He couldn't talk to the other kids like how he talk to his friends back in America. They looked at his weirdly, their eyes saying foreigner. That's what Johnny was, a foreigner. He wanted to go home.

He heard a light knock on the door of the stall, causing him to wipe his eyes and ask with a shaky voice, “Yes?”

A warm voice replied in English, “ _You’re Johnny, right?_ ”

English. He was relieved. “ _Yeah, I am._ ”

“ _I’m Ten!_ ” He could feel the boy’s smile through the stall if that was possible. “ _You came here from America, didn’t you?_ ”

“ _Y-yeah, I’m from Chicago._ ”

“ _Ey, I’ve got a foreigner friend now._ ” As if he sensed Johnny’s confusion, he added, “ _I’m from Thailand._ ”

Suddenly, Johnny opened the stall and quickly went to the sinks to wash his face. Ten smiled at him in the mirror and he felt himself smiling back. Johnny didn't know it then, but he thinks that was when his crush started.

Slowly that crush became something more and Johnny had fallen in love with Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming spam or chapters lol  
> I guess I'm making up for not posting for a while, sorry 😅  
> Hope you like it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos <3  
> XOXO Alex


	13. Chapter 13

“You like Jaehyun, don’t you?”

What a question. One that Taeyong was absolutely not expecting.

Ten and Taeyong were sat on the older’s bed in their shared room, watching ‘Colour Rush’ and painting each other’s nails.

“Taeyong?~” The older stopped zoning out to look at his best friend.

“I don’t know.” He huffed and pouted, making Ten giggle. He quickly changed the topic, “What about you and Johnny?”

“What about us?”

Taeyong glared at him. “Do you like him?”

“Maybe?” Ten groaned. “I do. I really like him.”

“He likes you too.” If you’re wondering how Taeyong sounded so sure, it’s because he was.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.” He smirked and nudged Ten with his shoulder, “Go get that dick bestie.”

 _Best friends_. It suits them so much better, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos <3  
> XOXO Alex


	14. Chapter 14

“We have an announcement.”

Their friends all looked towards the pair confused. What did Ten and Taeyong have to say this time?

“We- drumroll please- broke up!” Ten announced with a small cheer.

Their friends were shocked to say the least. They broke up? They looked at Ten and Taeyong for some kind of pain or even just to see if this was a joke, but the boys were just smiling warmly.

They broke up. Why were they so happy?

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Johnny just arrived at the lunch table, taking his seat next to Ten and starting to eat his food.

“They broke up.”

Johnny was not expecting that. He started choking on his food, causing Ten to pat his back and hand him some water.

“You brOke uP?” Johnny’s voice cracked, leaving his ‘friends’ to laugh loudly.

“Bro you sound like Mark.”

“This is bullying.” “What did I do?”

Taeyong and Ten smiled at each other, Taeyong encouraging Ten with his eyes to reach over and hold Johnny’s hand. Ten hesitated, letting the older calm down from almost dying, before he slowly slipped his hand into Johnny’s and continued to act like nothing happened when in reality, he was feeling a lot more than butterflies in his stomach. He was feeling the whole damn zoo.

Doyoung caught his best friend’s eyes during lunch and gave him a bright smile. He knew this was coming for Taeyong and Ten. Doyoung looked after Taeyong the night of the party and Taeyong, in his drunk state, spilled his guts to the younger. “ _Doyoungie,” The older pouted. “I think I like him.”_ He chuckled lightly at the memory. Drunk Taeyong was too cute. 

Doyoung wasn't sure then, but he was sure now. Taeyong was talking about Jaehyun then. Gosh, this was so complicated. ‘ _What if Jaehyun doesn't like him back?_ ’ Doyoung shrugged the thought away, but he still made a note to himself that if that did happen, he'd look after Taeyong. Him and Ten both would. The best friend squad, back once again. That's what they were before Ten and Taeyong started dating. Maybe they could go back to being that now.

  
🌸

  
Jaehyun heard. Of course he heard. He wasn't even at lunch that day, but the news spread around the school like wildfire. _Taeyong and Ten broke up._

He could hear the whispers between all the students. 

‘ _Oh my god, I can't believe it.’_

_‘They were perfect for each other.’_

_‘Personally I think Ten and Johnny are cuter.’_

_‘Guys, leave them alone. They just broke up and this has nothing to do with us.’_

_‘But I bet it has something to do with_ him.’ 

The last one was directed at Jaehyun. He didn't even have to look up to know that. Maybe it was his fault. It most likely was, once he started thinking about it properly. He kissed Taeyong. ‘ _Stupid Jaehyun. Stupid, stupid lovesick Jaehyun_.’ He felt like banging his head against the lockers, but that would bring even more attention he didn't want his way. 

He grabbed his stuff from his locker, ready to go home and mumbling, “Stupid heart, why'd you have to fall for him?”

“Fall for who?” The person who asked so suddenly scared Jaehyun, causing the boy to drop his books. “Ahhh, oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” The person then crouched down and helped Jaehyun gather his books. Jaehyun knew who it was. He would know that voice from anywhere.

The older handed Jaehyun the last book, “Thanks Taeyong.”

Taeyong scratched his nape with a small giggle, “It's alright. Sorry again.”

 _Cute. Cute. So damn cute._ “It's fine Tae.” 

“Are you okay?”

‘ _No, I’m not. I love you and you're making my heart do stupid things. I’m not okay._ ’ “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jaehyun wanted to tell the older how he felt, but at the same time he was scared. Taeyong was too perfect. He didn't deserve someone like Jaehyun.

Taeyong hesitated before asking, “Who were you talking about before?”

“When?”

Taeyong replied, looking down with a cute pout and fiddling with his jumper’s sleeves. “You said ‘why'd I have to fall for him’.”

“Oh.” What to do from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter cus .. idk tbh i just felt like it  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos <3  
> See you soon :)  
> XOXO Alex


	15. Chapter 15

Jaehyun groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He’d just got back home after school and he was wallowing in self-regret. If only he had ice cream- not the time Jaehyun. 

It all came rushing back and he groaned again. “Stupid, stupid Jaehyun.”

_“Who were you talking about before?”_

_“When?”_

_“You said ‘why'd I have to fall for him’.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Taeyong panicked then, thinking he’d upset the younger. “I- I’m sorry. You don't have to answer. I shouldn't have said anything-“_

_“You.”_

_“Sorry?”_

_“It was you.”_

Now, why was that such a bad thing? Because, he left Taeyong after. Yep, he went home and left his crush standing there all confused. Great. 

“Jaehyun, you’re an idiot.”

With all his self pitying, he didn't even notice his phone buzz with a message from the one and only, Lee Taeyong.

Yongie 💞💖  
Hey!  
Can we talk?  
I’ll be at Insomnia café if you feel like coming x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is an updating schedule 🤡


	16. Chapter 16

Taeyong drummed his fingers along the table top, waiting for a certain someone to come to the café.

_‘What if he's busy? What if he doesn't want to see you?’_

So many negative thoughts. Taeyong hated it. He hated the pit in his stomach as he sat waiting just for someone to walk through the door. He hated the effect the younger had on him, but he loved it as well. He loved it so much. The warm feeling that filled his chest when they were together.

He recalled that time him and Jaehyun were walking together, their hands brushing together. He brushed off the small voice in the back of his head telling him to just reach out and hold the younger’s hand. Now, he knows what that had meant.

So, here he sat, drumming his fingers along the table top and waiting. Waiting for Jung Jaehyun. He didn't care how long he took. He could wait forever for Jaehyun.

Or at least until Woo-hyuk's shift ended.

Woo-hyuk’s shift was almost over. Still no Jaehyun. With each minute that passed, Taeyong could feel his heart break more and more. ‘ _Jung Jaehyun, where are you?_ ’ Where are you, Jaehyun? He needs you.

  
🌸

  
Jaehyun ran as fast as he could to Insomnia café. He had only just saw the text from Taeyong and he immediately got up and ran. He hoped he wasn't too late. It was puring down with rain when he finally saw the text, but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to grab a coat. He just ran. Taeyong needed him.

He finally reached the café and saw Taeyong outside, about to leave. He couldn't leave. Not yet, at least. Jaehyun had a lot to say to him.

“Lee Taeyong!” Jaehyun ran and engulfed the older in a hug. “Sorry I’m late.”

They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other. Jaehyun's arms were still around Taeyong's waist. They just looked at each other.

“Ten and I broke up.”

“I know, I heard.” Not the right reply Jaehyun. At least try to sound more upset for him. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s better like this, I think. And you don't have anyhting to be sorry about Jaehyun.”

“But the party- the k-kiss..”

Taeyong frowned. “It wasn't that. We just- realised that we weren't what we thought we were. We had feelings for other people and I guess that was what it took.”

“You have feelings for someone else?” Taeyong hummed, and Jaehyun swore Taeyong's eyes went down to his lips. “Who?” The lump stuck in Jaehyun’s throat wouldn’t leave. The older didn’t answer, just stood in the younger’s embrace and stared at his face.

“Taeyong?”

Suddenly his lips were on Jaehyun’s, hands cupping his cheeks. Jaehyun lost himself in the feeling. He tasted like strawberries and rain and Taeyong. No one could make him feel like this. No one but Lee Taeyong. God, Jung Jaehyun loves him way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy hope you liked it  
> please comment and leave kudos! i'd really appreciate it!!  
> XOXO Alex


	17. Chapter 17

Jaehyun made a mental note to himself: if you go out in the pouring rain in a tshirt without a jacket, you’ll probably catch a cold.

He grumbled and pulled his blanket tighter around him. It was worth it though. Anything was worth it for the younger when it came to Taeyong. _Whipped_.

Jaehyun had spent the whole day in bed with a headache. It was slightly better now, but he still felt awful and tired. In all honesty, he just wanted Taeyong. He groaned at the thought. He had fallen deep. 

There was a light knock at his bedroom door. Jaehyun rolled over to look at the clock on his side table. His mom should have left for work already. The person knocked again.

“Yeah?” He croaked out, expecting to be greeted with his mom’s voice. Instead, he heard the soft voice he was craving to hear all day.

“Jaehyun, i-it’s Taeyong.” The older opened the door hesitantly. His eyes softened when he saw Jaehyun bundled up in a blanket in his bed. “How are you feeling?”

The younger met his eyes and that question seemed silly now. “S-sorry, that was a dumb question.”

Jaehyun croaked out a chuckle and replied, “It’s alright Tae. I’ve been better, but you're here now so I think I’ll be fine.” Taeyong was lucky the curtains were closed. Otherwise the faint pink of his cheeks would have been obvious. He scoffed, the younger looked rough but still he had it in him to flirt. 

“I-I hope you don’t mind, I used your kitchen.” Taeyong held out the bowl of soup in his hands. Jaehyun pushed himself to sit up and the covers slid down to his lap.

Taeyong made himself comfortable next to the younger. They spent the rest of the day together. Jaehyun was starting to feel better. They laughed and joked and it felt like a date of sorts. Not a first date, but rather a date after being together for a long while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine having an editing schedule? couldn't be me 🤡  
> please comment and leave kudos!  
> XOXO Alex


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny had asked Ten out on a date. Well, not really a date. He had asked Ten to go get something at Insomnia café after school together. The younger agreed, of course he did. Johnny just needed the courage to say something. The words he wanted to day repeated over and over in his head. Now he just had to say them. Seems simple, right? Not really. Johnny was scared. I mean, Ten had just broke up with his boyfriend of over 4 years. Johnny didn't know why, and that was what made this a lot more difficult than it needed to be. 

“Johnny, are you alright? You've been spacing out for ages.” He met Ten’s worried eyes and he was reminded of the time they first met. Oh, how much had changed. “Johnny?” _I like you. No, scratch that, I love you. I’ve been in love with you for forever. I just don't know how to tell you. I wish I could. You're perfect and amazing and I love you._ The words died on Johnny’s tongue as soon as he thought them up. This was going to be impossible. “Are you just going to keep staring at me? Because I don't think you asked me out for coffee just to stare at my face.”

_I’d call you in the middle of the night because I just wanted to see your face._

“Really? If you bother me while I'm sleeping just to see my face, I could just send you a picture.” Ten winked and Johnny had come to the conclusion that he was whipped.

_A picture isn't the same though. A picture isn't you. I can miss you. I can't miss a picture._

Ten’s ears flushed slightly. Johnny was unaware at where his confidence had come from. Maybe because it was the truth, so obvious that saying it made no difference. 

“Johnny,” The older looked up to Ten looking at him so openly. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it Ten?” The younger just bit his lip and looked down. “You're scaring me. Is something wrong?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.” Johnny replied with that famous warm smile of his.

“No, I mean-“

“I know what you mean and so do I. I have for a long time actually.” And, just like that, silence fell to the table once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm losing motivation for this. i try to update but i just cant find the words i want to day. do any of you have tips for writer's block?  
> i'll try to update this again as soon as i can  
> stay safe and see you soon <3  
> XOXO Alex


End file.
